Busted
by Stablernut91
Summary: Olivia and Elliot will be split up if they don't straighten up and fly right!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order SVU or its characters, but I wish I did.

This is my first fanflict so please read and review

_Italics are flash backs_

**SVU squad room 9:00am **

Elliot,are you here today or what? Liv said in to his ear

Huh, yeah I'm here why do you ask? As Elliot, is taken out of another daydream about one person: his partner

Stabler, Benson my office now! Cragen yelled only half way out of his office

Elliot, what did we do now? Liv asked knowing very well why Cragen was calling both of them into his office for the third time in a week.

Liv, you know just as well as I do why he wants us in the office, Eliott said as he followed her into the office, we are not "here" we are both in another world this week.

All right you two someone tell me why you two are in your own world?

_One week ago Stabler resident_

Livia the twins screamed as Olivia Benson got out of her car 

_Hey guys, where is your father? He left a message and said to get over here now._

_He's upstairs yelling at Maureen, she called mom so watch out._

_How do you two know that your mother hates me?_

_Duh Liv do you think we are that dumb? Lizzie says as Liv comes into the house_

_At that moment Liv is knocked over by Maureen as she runs out the door to get in her mother's car_

_Liz, Dickie get in this car now Kathy yelled from the car_

_Kath you know very well that this is my weekend with the kids_

_Yeah El, but you have company, as Kathy Stabler looks at Olivia _

_No Liv was coming over here to talk to Maureen and try to calm her down!_

_I was you only said get over here now and help me, I don't remember saying I will do any thing to get in the way of the kid, and you_

_Yeah Bitch you should mind your own business, and keep out of my kids life. Kathy said as she sped off with the four kids._

_Livia, I'm sorry Kathy hates you._

_Yeah I'm sorry I came over here again. Olivia says as one tear rolls down her check_

_Liv it is my fault because I call you for everything. Eliott says as he turns Olivia around and pulls her into a hug._

**SVU squad room**

Hello, are you with us? Earth to Benson and Stabler. Cragen says as both of them come out of there daydream about each other. I'm tired of your nonsence if you don't stop it I'm splitting you up!

WHAT you can't do that Cap. They said together.

Yes I can!

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank You all who reviewed and helped me fix the first part of this story! Sorry I haven't updated I had a killer sinus infection but now I'm feeling better.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Law & Order Special Victims Unit, Dick Wolf does, but I wish I did

****

Cregan's office 10:30am

" What is going on with you two anyway?" Cregan asked even though he had a very good idea thanks to Munch and Fin.

" Nothing, why" Both of his detectives said in stereo as they looked at each other

" It is just that you two are having trouble staying in this world, not in your own worlds" Cregan said very sternly as he looked at them

" um, it is just that it is a difficult case that's all cap." Elliot said as he sighed and glanced toward Olivia, he and Olivia both knew that Cregan would not buy the story, but he did

" yeah you're right it is a very difficult case" Cregan answered as he opened the door to let his detectives out and get back to work

****

SVU squadroom 11:00am

As the two detectives walked out Olivia broke the silence and said,

" Nice save back there, I thought we were done."

" Now Olivia, would I let Cregan find out about us?" Elliot said with that Stabler grin that melts Olivia's heart

After Cregan hung up the phone he walked out of his office and said'

" Stabler, Benson go downtown and at the intersection of 16th &64th and see what CSU has gotten at the scene."

"10-4 cap we're on it" Elliot said as he threw Olivia her jacket.

After they left Cregan turned to Munch and Fin and said'

" go down to Belleview and see about talking to the victim, and after that see if there is anything between Stabler & Benson."

"What, cap are you telling us to spy on your two favorite detectives?" Munch asked as he smirked at Casey who just walked through the door.

" Yeah Munch and shut-up" Cregan said as he went into his office

" Did I miss something, are Stabler & Benson together?" a very confused Casey Novak said as she handed Munch the paperwork he had asked her for

"Yeah, it looks that way. Munch said as he and Fin left with Casey at their heels

Cregan was now in his office and looking up IAB protocol of how to find out if your two favorite detectives were an item, and if so what to do about it.

Note: Please read and review! I'm only planning on doing one more chapter but if you want more r/r. John and Casey? That my friends is a different story Amber


	3. Chapter 3

-1 Disclaimer: They aren't mine, a girl can dream though

**Crime scene**

"Dr. Warner what do you got?" Olivia asked as she fell into step with her partner.

" Nothing, No fluids, no signs of struggle, no fibers, nothing."

"Ok thanks anyway"

" We do have an id though, she lives in Queens"

"thanks" Olivia and Elliot left Dr. Warner and went back to the precinct

"Capt, we have an address."

"10-4, Munch, Fin take it and go find something that will help our case."

"Capt, what about us?"

"You go home, I'll call if we need ya."

"Thanks"

"come on Liv, I'll drive you home."

"ok Elliot"

" Olivia, do you want dinner, I'm not talking anything big, something we can grab and eat later"

"ok I'm going to regret this later, but you pick"

"

Ok"

Read and review, I have a lot of the story written and will update sooner. If anyone wants to be my beta let me know.

Amber


End file.
